


Home (is where the heart is)

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Phil knew Dan wasn't going to wait for him but that's okay because he's home and that's all that really matters.





	Home (is where the heart is)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a surprise flash fic fest on @phandomficfests on Tumblr and I jumped right in because I've been feeling out of sorts about my writing so this was a good way to combat that.  
> The prompt given was: naps.  
> There are no warnings so enjoy! <3

Dan was already out.

His fist was curled under his chin and his mouth was open, breath escaping it in a low snore.

Phil flicked the top button of his collared shirt open with a quiet sigh of relief, laying his palm against the side of his neck as he rolled it to one side and then the next to help alleviate the tightness lingering from being dragged to an event he hadn’t wanted to be a part of.

It was an unnecessary gesture because his muscles were already relaxing as he soaked in the familiar and calming atmosphere of their room. The sharp aroma of Dan’s rosemary shampoo wafted around him and mingled with the sweetness of the extinguished scented candle on their nightstand.

_I’m so happy I’m finally home._

The thought was warm like the sliver of sun sneaking through the crack in the dark drapes Dan had hung on their window and Phil toed off his trainers carefully, leaving them abandoned on the hardwood floor. He tried to coordinate his clumsy limbs so he wouldn’t trip on his way to Dan and his peaceful form.  

_I told you that you wouldn’t wait for me. You owe me three pounds when you wake up._

He pressed the bottoms of his feet on the floor, calculating his footsteps and winding around the clothes Dan had flung to the floor.

Phil wondered if they had been thrown in frustration because Dan had been trying to create an outfit for his latest video or if they had been tossed aside after a long round of editing when Dan lacked the patience to walk the few extra feet to their hamper like any decent flatmate  _should._

Phil giggled to himself, mouthing the word “flatmate” with a shake of his head. Dan’s breathing stuttered at the noise and Phil froze, cutting off his own breath as his muscles tensed.

Dan squirmed under their duvet, grumbling incoherently, as he buried his face into his pillow before he flopped on his back.

_Shhh, love. It’s okay. You’re fine._

Phil’s heart swelled as Dan settled once more and the interrupted rumbles picked up where they left off. He waited for a little bit, listening to Dan's even breathing and the rushing of his own blood in his ears before he took a cautious step forward.

He glanced at Dan’s slack jaw and the trail of drool sliding down his skin.

Phil stifled a grin and chanced another step then another and another…

He finally made it with a grateful exhale. He probably should have undressed but he couldn’t wait to cuddle up next to Dan. His eyelids were heavy and his fingertips itched to curl around Dan’s hipbone while they slept.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me creepily or are you going to get your ass over here, you twat?”

Phil squeaked, jumping in surprise at Dan’s slurred and sleep roughened rasp. The ball of his foot skidded clumsily against smooth floor but he couldn’t get enough traction to correct his balance so he tumbled into Dan, face first.

Dan grunted as Phil’s chin stabbed into his sternum, knocking the air from his lungs. His hands flew upward instinctively, slamming into Phil’s ribs painfully and skimming his hair lightly.

“Dan!” Phil gasped, reaching for the cheeky exasperated banter that was their norm. He failed horribly because he couldn’t contain the laughter that was vibrating his entire frame. “You can’t scare me like that! That hurt!” He clutched his side for emphasis, wiggling until his head rested on Dan’s arm.

“You shouldn’t be staring at people like a creeper!” Dan responded without any hesitation, digging his toenail into Phil’s ankle with a jab even as he flipped on his side so he could face Phil. “I could have punched you, you know?”

Phil snorted as Dan crowded closer, nose hidden in the mussed strands of his hair. “You? Punch someone? Get real, Howell.”

“Don’t test me, Lester.” Dan growled without any heat, fingers twisting in the unblemished fabric of Phil’s shirt to mar its surface with creases. “I have been alone in this flat for three days without kisses and you decide to scare me half to death when you get home? I’m hurt.”

Phil reached upwards to caress Dan’s cheek softly. “I missed you too, love.” He lifted his head so he could capture Dan’s mouth in a sweet kiss before he pulled away with eyes shimmering with mischief. “It still doesn’t change the fact that you wouldn’t hurt me  _and_ you owe me three pounds for falling asleep!”

_I missed you so much. So, so much, you ridiculous boy._

_“Phil!”_ Dan groaned and Phil flopped back down, basking in the glow of being  _truly_ home with his grouchy love warm and solid beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.  
> I did make it on the day of the fest and posted it on my Tumblr on time but I had a delay in posting it here. Oop.


End file.
